


Who is Kimberly Hart?

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: Kimberly has been confused about the type of person she is ever since that battle with Rita. Luckily, Trini is there to help her figure it out.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Who is Kimberly Hart?

Kimberly knows that she would do anything for her friends. If there's anything she's learned after becoming a superhero, it's that loyalty and friendship makes you a stronger person, as cliche as that sounds. So if some kids showed up and started breaking Billy's pens or pencils, Kim would offer one of hers. If Zack was feeling extra worried for his mother, Kim would come over with a pizza and some movies. If Jason was feeling stressed with his father and duty as a leader, Kim would stay longer after a practice and help him train one on one. And if Trini was going through a tough time with her family or nightmares of Rita, Kim would be there in an instant with a bag of donuts and open arms.

So why did it feel so wrong when the other rangers would do the same for her? Not only did she ruin a person's life with just the press of a button, but she also knew deep down that the reason they couldn't all morph in the first place was the fact that she couldn't open herself up to them. Not only was she constantly walking in guilt from her past, but she was always walking all over herself and who she really was. And that was the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since that battle with Rita was over. Who was Kimberly Hart? Not the superhero girl or the past queen bitch of Angel Grove, but who was she really?

And this simple question had finally dawned on her one day at school when they finally had to start figuring out if they were going to college. It was overwhelming to say the least. She spent the entire day silent, occasionally engaging in small talk when needed in order to not be suspicious. But Kim knew she wasn't the best actress when it came to her emotions. And Trini, the girl who could read emotions like a book, saw right through her. So when it came time to leave and drop off Trini at her house like she normally did, the small fierce girl stopped her before getting into the car.

"We need to talk." It was blunt and very Trini, something that Kim had grown to admire about her.

"Sure. What's up?" There was an elevated silence as the two of them started shuffling into the car and shoving their seatbelts on.

"You're upset about something and it's bugging me. So tell me, or not. I don't care either way, I just wanna know if you're alright."

Kim watched through her peripherals as Trini played with the seams from her ripped jeans while trying to avoid looking in Kim's direction. It was still a bit strange, having this sentiment from this girl who would rather punch her feelings out than deal with them. But Kim has seen Trini when she's upset and in a weird way it made Kim admire her even more.

"Awww, is THE Trini Gomez worried about me I hear?" Okay so maybe Kim could work on the constant teasing to hide her insecurities. Besides, she was only human. Well, and part superhero but that was besides the point. Kim winced as she felt a hand slap her thigh hard.

"Shut up you ass. You could've just said that you didn't wanna talk about it." Kim felt a little guilty for teasing Trini when she was allowing Kim to be open with her and talk, something Kim longed for in her old friendships.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, keeping focus on the road. "Sorry, I deserved that. It's just I don't really know what's wrong with me ya know? I think Angel Grove has been getting in my head for far too long now and I just want some time to, I don't know, feel like me."

This was the first time Kimberly had said it out loud. It was almost freeing, being able to address something that she had been so closed off with for a long time.

The car was silent, giving Kim the impression that maybe opening up was a bad idea. Oh god, what if she scared Trini off again? Great job Kim, you're the real friend of the year.

"Let's leave then. Just us two. I think Angel Grove can survive a day without two of it's rangers."

Kimberly wasn't expecting a response like that. Hell she honestly didn't expect a response in general. She had to pull over and stop the car because she was far from focused on the road now.

"Wait, are you serious? You're willing to suffer through an entire day with just me because I'm upset over something that doesn't even make any sense?"

Something flared within Kim's chest for the smaller girl in front of her. It was unusual. The last time Kim had felt that was when Jason offered to run away with her. That felt like a lifetime ago now. Nothing had ever happened between her and Jason after the battle. It made Kim wonder. Did she even have feelings for him in the first place? She hardly knew him at the time but Trini, she's known Trini for a while now which makes her wonder even more. What does she feel for Trini? God, she needs to stop thinking too much.

"Yep. So when we get to my house, wait outside the driveway and I'll be back in like one minute."

Kim let her face morph into a grin at the thought of what Trini had planned. Maybe an adventure is just what Kim needed.

"Yes ma'am."

**********

Kimberly honestly didn't know what to expect as she watched Trini leave her house with a six pack of beers and a small speaker. Seriously, what did Trini have planned?

"So, got any idea of where we're gonna go?" If Kim was driving, she would at least like to know where they're going.

"It's a surprise. I'll type the location on Google maps for you." Well, that wasn't ominous at all.

If she was being honest, she liked the idea of spending time alone with Trini. But the fact that Trini was so willing and eager to leave made Kim wonder a bit. Was Trini just doing this for Kim, or for both of them? That thought was enough to give her concern for her friend as they drove off into the world outside of Angel Grove.

**********

After a quiet car ride and a few stops at gas stations, they finally arrived at Trinis secret destination. And it was definitely not what Kim was expecting.

It was a small beach side by the ocean surrounded by cliffs and rocks. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that there was nobody there. It was just the two of them standing in front of the soft crashing waves and soothing breezes. Everything about this place screamed peace.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say Trini. This place is beautiful." They shuffled out of the car, pulling out the beers and setting up the small Bluetooth speaker Trini had brought.

"I figured you'd like it. I've been wanting to come down here ever since we first moved to Angel Grove." Trini climbed onto the hood of the car, being careful not to use her ranger strength. Kim climbed on beside her as they laid down staring off into deep blue waters.

"I'm guessing your mom wouldn't let you?" Trini took in a deep breath, and quickly took a small sip of her beer. 

"Nope."

They laid there in silence, watching the sun slowly make its way downward and cover the world in blankets of gold. The silence was peaceful which Kim appreciated. It gave her time to breathe and just take in everything around her. But the concern for her friend had festered in her the entire trip here and she needed to know what was going on.

"Trini, why'd you bring me here? And don't just say because you knew I'd like it."

Kim watched Trini take a long sip, then shift to where she could be facing Kim.

"Because I know what it's like." Well, now she's just more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know what it's like to not be sure of who you are. To pretend to be a different person. That's why you're upset right? Because you aren't sure of who you are anymore."

Kimberly isn't sure why she's so shocked at the moment, but she is. Trini always finds a way to surprise her, and she loves the girl for it. There was nothing she could hide from her. It was all out or nothing.

"Yep. That pretty much sums me up at the moment." Trini held up her can of beer, which Kim obliged with clinging them together then taking a long sip.

One of the downsides of being a superhero was that you couldn't get drunk. But the alcohol was still able to give them a small buzz which was the burst of confidence Kim needed to finally feel like being open at the moment.

"Let's tell each other things that we've never told anyone. It'll stay between us. But if you don't want to, I get that." The thought of getting closer to Trini was a huge opportunity. They were friends, but neither one has been willing to really get to know the other. But that was going to change. Kim watched Trini debate a bit before she sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. But if you tell anyone anything I will kick your ass in training for the rest of your life." Kim clapped like Billy does when he's excited. She was finally going to learn more about the mysterious girl that hated talking about personal things and feelings.

"Yes! Okay so I've been wanting to know this one for awhile now but, did you date anyone before moving to Angel Grove?" Kimberly wasn't so sure why she was so curious about Trinis dating life. Besides, it's not like she cares or anything. It's whatever.

Kimberly waited for Trini to finish taking a long drink before answering.

"Yep." There was a long silence as Kim waited for more.

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna tell me about her?" Kimberly poked Trini in the arm teasingly, causing the small girl to slowly smile at Kim's childlike behavior.

"Fine. I'll tell you" Kim quickly shuffled so she could be both lying comfortably and facing Trini. She watched as Trini started playing a playlist on the speaker, instrumental music softly filling the gaps of silence.

"When I had moved to my last school, I was assigned a student tutor to help learn where everything was on the campus. She was a bit rebellious, telling me all of the secret spots in the school you could go and hide in for smoking and other crazy shit. When I mentioned my mom would kill me if I did anything risky like that at school, she told me that her family was the same way. And that's basically how our friendship first started."

They both took a sip of their beers and bathed in the calming world around them for a moment.

"She was my first everything. My first best friend. My first girlfriend. My first kiss. My first....uh." Trini made a weird motion with her hands that had Kim cackling and surprised.

"Well damn Trini, must have been a tough break up then." Kim didn't miss the sharp inhale Trini did at that.

"It was. We got caught making out at school and got detention for PDA. When my mom found out about it, she was pissed. We moved weeks later. My family has been strained ever since then."

God. Kimberly felt so bad for the girl. She deserved to be happy and her family had taken away something good in her life.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. You deserve to be happy T." Kimberly wanted to help more but what could she do? She couldn't walk down to Trinis house and tell her family off. That would just make things worse for her. Ugh.

"It's fine now. It's in the past and I've moved on." Trini took another sip and finished her second beer, which had Kim impressed. Damn that girl could drink. 

"Enough about my dating life. How about yours? What's been going on between you and Jason?" Oh boy, that sure was a question wasn't it?

"Nothing to be honest. In the beginning he was the first person to understand me, but after everything that happened I just realized he wasn't the person I wanted."

Kim took a sip and watched the sun lower slowly across the ocean.

"Then who is?" Kim turned over and stared at Trinis' curious but cautious eyes. The glow from the sun painted over Trinis skin and for the first time Kim really looked at her. And what she saw was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She shied away from the gaze, softly smiling to herself as that image danced in her head.

"Guess I'm still figuring that one out."

A warm silence filled the air as they continued to drink and listen to the soft music playing behind them. Kimberly made a mental note to thank Trini for taking her here. She definitely owed the girl one.

"Ya know, being with my ex was the very first time I really felt like myself." Trini spoke softly, almost in a whisper to where Kimberly almost didn't catch it. But the words played through Kimberly's mind over and over again until suddenly something occurred to her. A secret that she hadn't really thought about until that night at the campfire and since coming here. If she wanted to get everything out in the open, she could start there. And she trusted Trini with this information the most.

She sighed, mustering up the courage to spill the words she had bottled down for so long out of fear. "I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual."

Kimberly slowly turned her gaze towards Trinis and studied her reaction. There was a shocked look but slowly a small smile began to form. Kimberly exhaled with relief. God it was so freeing to get that out in the open.

"Wow uh. That's awesome Kim. How'd you find out you were attracted to girls?"

Kimberly should have expected the question but was still contemplating on telling it. She was here to open up though and she wasn't about to break the cycle they had started.

"It was freshman year and Amanda invited me to her boyfriend's birthday party. We started playing spin the bottle and I ended up having to make out with Amanda for half a minute. We played it off as just for fun but by the end of it I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. Eventually I realized I had a big crush on her. I know I know, I had bad taste in girls back then."

Trini snickered at the comment which helped with Kimberly's nerves as she continued.

"When I talked to her about the kiss the next day, she basically said it was platonic and that being gay was 'disgusting' and a whole bunch of other dumb shit. I never brought up the kiss after that."

Kimberly took a long sip of her beer, savoring the dry taste before washing it down.

"I should've said something to her back then. But I was so nervous about losing my stupid image that I tried to not think about it. But ever since then I couldn't stop myself from looking at girls differently. Like imagining myself being with one. I wish I would've told someone sooner."

Dammit. She could feel tears start to slowly form on the corners of eyes. C'mon Kim, get yourself together.

"Hey hey, don't beat yourself up over that. That's in the past and you're different now. Besides I'm super proud of you."

Kim wiped away a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek. "You are?"

"Yeah, and I think I figured you out." Kimberly watched curiously as Trini placed her beer down and sat up looking a lot more serious than she was earlier.

"You say you don't know who you are. But I know the person that I see. You're Kimberly Hart. The girl who even though she lost her status and old life, she's still able to get up everyday and drive her friends to school. The girl who constantly proves that she's changed everyday by standing up for her friends. You're the girl who sneaks into my room at 2AM just to make sure I'm okay. Kimberly, you are the toughest, most caring and badass girl I know. And don't tell Zack this, but you're also my best friend. And I can't imagine a world where Kimberly Hart isn't."

Oh god, she was definitely crying again. Never in her life would she think that something as heartfelt like that could come out of Trinis mouth. She quickly pulled the girl into a hug and placed her face in the crook of Trinis neck.

"Thank you." Her voice cracked softly as she held onto the small girl before pulling herself together. They stayed huddled on the car for a couple more minutes in silence as Kim laid her head on Trinis shoulder. It felt like the most normal thing in the world.

Kimberly had felt guilty for so long about the girl she was in the past that she couldn't think of herself as anyone besides a bitch. But knowing how Trini thought of her really helped her understand herself on a new and deeper level. It felt like a chapter of her life had finally come to an end. No more dwelling on the past. That's right. Kimberly was going to start a fresh new story, and she already liked how it was going so far.

**********

It was around midnight when they got home and both of them were pretty tired. The car ride back was filled with music from the radio and a warm silence that neither of the two felt like breaking. 

Kim walked Trini to the front door when they made it to her house. She knew that Trinis mother would probably not be happy with how long her daughter had been gone.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything today. You've helped me more than you realize." They stood there under the porch light with hands shoved into their pockets.

"Anytime." 

It was such a Trini response that it made Kimberly's face smile brightly. There was one thing that Kimberly knew she could never change about herself, and that was her impulse control. Because without thinking she quickly leaned in and planted a soft peck on Trinis cheek.

"I'll see ya at school."

Kimberly smiled softly to herself as she hopped back into her car. She then started chuckling when she realized that Trini was still frozen in place after her actions. When Trini finally went inside, she started the car and looked at her reflection through the car's mirror. For the first time, Kimberly saw a girl that she was proud to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this short story about a week ago but never finished it until today! It's a bit sloppy but I just really had this idea for Kimberly's character that I just needed it to be written down. So that's how this story was created haha.


End file.
